California Dreams
by Satashi
Summary: Trunks takes a vacation from work, and decides to go to California to visit his friends Goten and Pan


AN: This is a 'fic I am messing with while trying to finish "In The Life of Son Gohan". I don't really have any plans for this story,but its going to mainly focus on Trunks/Pan and the friendship between Goten and Trunks. I was just posting this to see if anyone would like me to continue writing it. Got any suggestions or ideas? Feel free to Email me at frosty@ebicom.net  
  
Also, Feel free to join my mailing list so you'll know when I update stories on FF.N Just email me with the subject "Subscribe" and bam, you on my list : -P  
  
Shout out going to Absolut Angel, who I havn't talked to in a few days and miss terribly.  
  
  
  
Trunks lazily tapped random keys on his keyboard before sighing. His Mother had told him to take a Vacation, and he readily agreed, but there was just no where to go. Everybody in Japan knew who he was. Everyone. A Vacation here would be like signing a new job application of just 'talking' business with random people.....  
  
That meant he had to leave the country.  
  
Goten!  
  
Of course! Why didn't he think of it sooner!? Grabbing a phone, he hit the speed dial, getting a ring a few seconds later.  
  
Click. '''Hello?''' Goten asked in perfect English. '''Goten Speaking.'''  
  
"Goten!" Trunks greets in Japanese. A laugh was heard on the other end.  
  
"Trunks! It's been AGES man! How 've you been!?"  
  
"Bored." He replied, kicking back in his desk, ignoring the second phone line ringing. " Can I crash at your place for a week or so?"  
  
"Sure, no prob, When?" I hear him flip through something.  
  
"Like, now?"  
  
"Now?" A slight pause. "Um, I'm going out tonight for a small business deal thing, so can it be tomorrow?"  
  
"Ugh, no way dude. I'm getting out of here A-SAP. What's Pan-chan doing?" She had moved to California with Goten around the same time.  
  
"She's free tonight." Goten answered. "It's her week off from College."  
  
"I'll drop by her house for tonight then. Don't tell her, it'll be a surprise."  
  
"I'll meet you soon?"  
  
Trunks nodded, even though Goten couldn't see him. "Sounds good. I'll meet you in an hour or so. Flare your ki so I can find you."  
  
"Sure thing. Ja ne then."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
Trunks clicked off his cell and ran to the window when his sensitive Sayajin ears heard the clicking of high heels coming to his office. He didn't need to know his schedule for the day, he wouldn't be here long enough to 'enjoy' it.  
  
"Trunks-sama" A woman said, walking in the room. "Today, you....." She sighed at the open window fluttering in the wind. "Damn it.....He got away again."  
  
~**~  
  
Trunks tossed the rest of his stuff in the suitcase. He would go shopping for cloths when he got there. All he really needed was a few of the essentials. A greeting present for Goten and Pan, some night cloths to sleep in, his PS2 and Gamecube -he hated the English versions- and he was set. Capsulizing it, he put it in his pocket and ran downstairs.  
  
"Mom! Hey Mom!"  
  
Bulma looked up from the table eating lunch and smiled at her son. "Trunks, what are you dressed like that for?"  
  
Ignoring the question about his shorts and muscle shirt and sandals, he picked her up in a hug. "I'm going to live with Goten for a week or so. Take care of Capsule Corp. For me, 'kay?"  
  
Hugging back, she answered. "Okay, don't bother Goten too much. He has a job with the American branch of Capsule Corporation's Martial arts division."  
  
"I know, I know. He has a Dinner tonight."  
  
"Are you going to see Pan-chan as well?" She ask, looking at her watch. Vegeta was supposed to go shopping with her today. She would have to inform him of that soon.  
  
"Yeah, I'm staying there tonight and meeting up with Goten tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Be good, you hear?"  
  
"Hai!" Trunks ran outside and jumped into the air. "Say goodbye to Dad for me!"  
  
And with that, he was gone.  
  
~**~  
  
Looking around at the restaurant, Goten felt a familiar ki flying around somewhere near. Setting down his drink in the outside Pizza place, he closed his eyes and rose his ki as fast as he could without getting an aura around him.  
  
A figure landed a few feet from him, catching the attention of everyone else there. "Oi, I found ya."  
  
Goten grinned and stood up, hugging his best friend. "Trunks!"  
  
The lavender haired boy hugged him back and sat down across from him, ignoring the comments. "Hey man! How's life treating you?"  
  
"Good, good." He replied, offering him a sip of his drink ,which he took. " I take it being president of Capsule Corp. is getting boring?"  
  
"Oh, you said it." he swept his long hair back behind him. "Oh, I have something for you."  
  
"Hm?" Goten looked to the side and noticed a black velvet bad attached to his hip. "That bag....?"  
  
"Yeah." Trunks undid the top and pulled out a watch. "I got it for you."  
  
"Wow, thanks man!" Goten grinned like an idiot and put it on, grinning at the Japanese watch. "I missed stuff like this."  
  
"Well, your the one who moved to America." Trunks informed him, blinking as a few Pizzas were placed on the table. "Oro?"  
  
"I already ordered enough for both of us." He explained, picking up a piece of steaming hot Pizza and devouring it in three bites, not flinching as the scolding cheese stuck to the top of his mouth. "Life is good here, tho." They both grabbed a slice. "It's great, actually."  
  
~**~  
  
"I guess I'll go get ready now." Goten said while driving down the road. They had been talking mostly all day and the sun was beginning to set, implying that it was time to prepare for Dinner dates.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Trunks ask, undoing his seatbelt.  
  
"Yeah. Meet me sometime for Lunch. "  
  
"Will do. Have fun tonight."  
  
"Yeah right, eating so little and talking about merging dojo's is so much fun...."  
  
Trunks laughed as he jumped out of the car, which was going around seventy miles per hour next to the beach, and flew off to find Pan.  
  
~**~  
  
Pan sighed as she walked through the grocery store. She didn't really didn't like shopping for food, although it was kinda fun to eat. Picking up a box, she tossed it in her buggy and walked down the semi- crowded isle.  
  
Suddenly a hand slipped around her waist and a box came into her view. "Marry me?" The voice asked, flipping up the top of the box single handedly , revealing a golden ring with a small diamond.  
  
Pan's eyes went large as the voice hit her ears and the scent she longed for so long invaded her nose. The familiar ki and muscular chest she was pressed against only confirmed who would do something so wacky. Trunks.  
  
"Trunks!" Pan spun around and hugged the boy, getting lifted off her feet and spun in the air. "What are you doing here!?" She ask, laughing like a little school girl, although she was well into college.  
  
"I came for a visit." He replied, setting her down and taking her hand, sliding the ring on it. "Good, it fits."  
  
"Wow, its beautiful! You shouldn't have!" Another hug.  
  
"Well, I like dramatic entrance." Trunks grinned, placing his arm over her shoulders in a friendly way. "What are we having for dinner tonight?" he peaked into her buggy.  
  
" I was going to go out tonight." She began, still smiling like an idiot at the sudden appearance of her best friend. "I don't like cooking after shopping."  
  
"I'll cook then." He said, picking up several things and setting them in the buggy as well. "We'll need this, and this, and this, and this, and this....."  
  
"Trunks! I can't afford all this!"  
  
"And this and this and this!" He answered, filling it halfway full. "I'm paying."  
  
~**~  
  
"So this is where you live." Trunks ask, looking around the apartment. It was rather large. A Big living room and kitchen were noticeable when you walked in. From the door, there was a little walk way before opening to the right into a kitchen with tile flooring. A bar separate it from the livingroom. To the left and a little forward of the kitchen entrance was a doorway into the bedroom. A little farther on, about halfway into the livingroom, was a guest room on the left. To the right of the livingroom was a full wall mirror, giving the room a larger feel to it. All the furniture was stained the same wood colour with blueish matching cushions.  
  
"Like it?" She ask, putting up some of the groceries.  
  
"I love it." he replies, wondering into the bedroom. "Wow, clean. You're the same as always, Pan-chan. Tomboyish yet a clean freak."  
  
"Watch it." She calls from the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly a wolf whistle was heard. "36 C? Wow, Pan-chan, you've grown up."  
  
Pan's face paled. She had left her yesterday's cloths on the floor because she was too tied to clean. "Terunksu!" She yelled, only to have a laugh respond to her  
  
~**~  
  
  
  
"-So I decided to come here." Trunks explained, walking to the couch, carrying two glasses. Pan accepted one and smiled.  
  
"So your going to stay here for the night, and go see Uncle Goten tomorrow?" She ask, looking at the drink and blinking. "What's this?"  
  
"Champagne." Trunks answered. "And yeah, that's the plan." he tapped his glass to her's. "But until then, here's to two best friends re-uniting after a long time."  
  
Pan giggled and brushed some of her hair back. "To us then." She took a sip and puckered. "Taste funny."  
  
"Haha, you get used to it." He took a small sip. "Blech. I prefer wine myself...."  
  
~**~  
  
Trunks dried his long hair and tied it in a pony tail. Ever since he saw pictures of his future self, he had grown his hair out in order to be more like him. Chuckling, he pulled on his cloths and double checked his looks. He had on baggy black pants and no shirt. His hair was still a little damp, but her didn't care. It would always go the same way anyway, no matter how he styled it. Giving one last look, he made his way outside and into the adjoining bedroom.  
  
~**~  
  
"Hey." Pan greeted, laying on her bed, watching T.V. The lights were off, causing Trunks to walk unsurely to the bed before sitting down. Pan had taken her shower first, using the chance to tidy up a bit for him and making sure he didn't see anymore of her 'pretty under things' as he called them. 'Why did I have to wear the black one yesterday....?' she asked herself, pouting at the embarrassment.  
  
"Something wrong?" He ask her, putting an arm over her in a friendly way like before.  
  
"Nah, just thinking." She answers, leaning on him. "A good movie comes on soon...Wanna watch it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
~**~  
  
Trunks leaned against the counter top as the popcorn popped. The movie was going to start soon, and he was preparing some snacks while Pan fixed them a drink. "What are we watching anyway?" He ask, opening the microwave and pulling out the bag.  
  
"You'll see." She replies, pouring her drink. "You'll like it."  
  
"You think? If you say so. C'mon, I hear it starting.  
  
" 'Kay." she replied.  
  
~*Next Morning*~  
  
Pan slowly woke up to the steady rise and fall of her head. Blinking away sleepiness, she pondered on just why she was moving like that. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at the body she was on.  
  
Trunks..  
  
Smiling, she re-closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, in haling his scent. He would spend the day with Uncle Goten today she knew. 'Oh well....' she thought. 'It was fun while it lasted.' Sighing, she snuggled closer and felt herself drift back into the blissful unconscious state.  
  
~**~  
  
Trunks groaned softly, stretching out in protest of becoming awake. Blinking, he opened his eyes and looked down at his chest, where Pan was sleeping peacefully. A smile came to his face as he stroked her hair and looked up at the ceiling. The T.V. was still going, but was muted. Looking over at the clock on Pan's night stand he saw that it was already eight.  
  
"Pan-chan?" He ask softly, moving her a little. He hated to wake her up, but he really wanted some breakfast. "Pan-chan, wake up, I'm hungry."  
  
The sleeping girl resisted the urge to put her hand over the sound that was waking her again, but fell prey to her desire and crawled up Trunks' body and rested her head on his neck. " Be quiet." She told him sleepily. "I dun wanna get up."  
  
Trunks blushed lightly at the maneuver, but chuckled none the less. "Pan- chan..."  
  
"Hmm.....?" Slowly she looked up at him and blinked. "Nani?"  
  
"It's Eight and I'm hungry.......Fix me breakfast?"  
  
".....Hai hai." Slowly she crawled off of him and stood up ,stretching.  
  
Trunks' eyes shined with laughter at the girl. "You still don't wear much to bed, do you?"  
  
Pan blinked din mid stretch, looking down. Wither her shirt raised she could plainly make out her pink panties. "Trunks no ettchi." She accused, turning and grabbing a pillow and smacking him with it, getting a laugh. If it had been anyone else who didn't spend a long time cramped in a spaceship with her she would of probably killed them. But trunks was different, she knew. He could care less about it. A smile came on her face as she walked to the bathroom. She would have fun teasing him before he left.  
  
~**~  
  
Teaser: Trunks blinked in awe as Pan walked over to the counter, wearing really short blue jean shorts, and clearly showing a green thong under them when she bent over to get something out of a bottom drawer. His voice caught when she turned around, showing him a cut off T-shirt that showed a matching green demi bra. "Ready for breakfast?" She ask, putting one hand on her hip and leaning on one foot. 


End file.
